Heart of stone
by Tazflyer
Summary: They say that there's someone out there for everyone but can one with a stone heart learn to love and be loved in return?
1. Matching Wits

Hey fellow readers, I thought I change things up a bit and pull something from Yugioh. I figure everyone has someone out there for them and believe it or not there's a match even for Seto Kaiba but it's not the kind you would expect.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and it's main characters are not owned by me, just the oc's and the said OC's company.

Heart of Stone

Ch1. Matching wits

The day was dark as the rain had been going on for a few days, Domino's citizens went about their business as they past one of the tallest buildings in town, Kaiba Corp. owned by non other than Seto Kaiba. A young man that rose from practically nothing to being one of the most wealthy at a tender age of 12 and completely transformed a company that made millions producing weapons of destruction to be sold to the highest bidder. To a company that 12 years later is now making billions selling duel systems and creating amusement parks for the dueling enthusiast, young and old. All of this success, the ruthless business tactics was not meant for just his benefit but to provide a better life for his younger brother Mokuba whom without him, Seto wouldn't of gotten this far. Seto was at his desk over looking the stock reports from the previous day when his business assistant Roland came in after knocking on the door.

"_What is it?" _he asked gruffly

"_Mr. Kaiba I hate to report this but the construction of the newest Kaiba land hasn't continued because of the weather conditions." _

"_They said that they were ahead of schedule and now are slacking off."_

"_Anderson is concerned about the workers being injured during the acclimate weather."_

"_Well I just have to pay them a visit tomorrow and remind him who's paying for them to build this, now leave."_

"_Yes sir." _Roland leaves the office

"_Seto, North Star construction has had a contract with us for years they built all of our Kaiba lands world wide, each one has opened on schedule. A few days rain isn't gonna slow them down." _said Mokuba

"_I'm aware of that Mokuba but you know I don't like being kept waiting on an important project."_

Mokuba rolls his eyes 'I wonder if he'd ever discover patience.' he thinks

The next morning a black limo arrives on the newest Kaiba Land construction site. The driver gets out and opens the back passenger door to let the Kaiba's out, Seto walks by the sign that says visitors must check in and walk right through the security gate.

"_Seto, we have to check in with security."_

"_Mokuba, this is what we call a surprise inspection."_

Now on the grounds they started looking around and they find that all workers were out working on various attractions and lifting a beam towards what would soon be a rollercoaster by crane with a young tan girl with long Onyx black hair with burnt sienna highlights on the gangway with a white hard hat on talking into the radio watching it go up.

"_What's that young girl think she's doing? She could get hurt." _Seto said walking up

He grabbed a hold of the girl and was about to pull her back when she turns around and kicks him in the stomach. She gets on her radio and calls an alert.

"_Unauthorized personnel at Blue Eyes coaster, security code gray." _

_"Seto we need to get out of here." _said Mokuba but was quickly snagged by security

More security appears as the code gray alarm blared and orders were shouted over the loud speaker and they apprehend Seto as well.

"_Bring them to the office." _said the young girl

Both Seto and Mokuba were brought into the main office above the construction site and were un-handcuffed.

"_Mr. Kaiba, what a treat" _

They looked up as a big embossed vinyl chair turned around and revealed a young woman that looked similar to the girl from earlier but older, her eyes a smoldering gold, lips supple yet full, hair pulled into a professional style pony tail, her clothes consisted of a purple keyhole blouse, under a black cropped blazer and tailored black pants and studded black cropped boots.

Her smile quickly turned into a scowl as she gets up and leans on her desk.

"_I hope you realize that your little unannounced visit had shut this yard down for 2 hours. Didn't you see the sign to check in with security."_

"_Told you." _said Mokuba

"_Do you realize who your talking to little girl?"_

"_Yes, I'm talking to a rich, arrogant son of a bitch who can't seem to pay heed to a simple safety and security protocol, especially when touring an active construction site with his younger brother."_

"_There was a young girl on the gangway my brother though she wasn't suppose to be there."_ Mokuba explained

"_My younger sister Aiya has authorization to be out there and she was wearing her safety gear and if you're your brother grabs her like that again, she won't aim for his stomach. Then will have to deal with me."_

"_I don't need some contractor on a power trip lecturing me, get your supervisor in here now."_

"_Your looking at her." _said Aiya

"_We haven't been introduced I'm Deinera Anderson, President and C.E.O of North Star Construction."_

"_I believe that I spoke with a Dean Anderson."_

"_My father is enjoying his well deserved retirement on a beach in Acapulco, my sister and I have been overseeing the construction of Kaiba Lands for the past 4 years."_

"_Why wasn't I informed of this change?" _

"_You were off gallivanting somewhere in Egypt and were unreachable."_

"_As far as your visit, you were wondering about why we had stopped construction because of the weather." _said Aiya

"_As a matter of fact, yes we were" _said Mokuba

"_Well this particular storm had a peculiar magnetic flux which would have severely damaged not only our equipment but endangered our work force." _

"_But as you can clearly see, despite you presence construction is back on schedule. Come to think of it, its time to check on the other sites." _said Deinera

"_Shades" _

The shade automatically drew closed.

"_Cool" _said Mokuba

"_Everything is voice activated" _said Deinera

"_Aiya pull up sites 7, 13 and 14."_

"_Pulling up sites 7, 13 and 14." _

Deinera walked to the center of the room where a ring of light appeared and soon enough video screens of the requested sites were surrounding the room.

"_Gentlemen we have a visitor for our meeting. The client of whom is expecting results for his investment, Seto Kaiba."_

"_Welcome Mr. Kaiba"_

"_So you are aware Mr. Kaiba for each site I have an appointed foremen and I would like to introduce you. This is Edward Esquivel, he is in charge of site 7 located in Barcelona, Spain."_

"_Buenos Dias, Senor Kaiba"_

"_Good afternoon"_

"_This is William Turner, he's overseeing the Sydney, Australia at site 13"_

"_G'day Mr. Kaiba"_

"_Good Afternoon"_

"_And this is Steve Edison, he's the foremen for site 14 in London, England."_

"_Good Morning, Mr. Kaiba"_

"_Status Report, site 7"_

"_We are at 85 percent completion Ms. Anderson, the Dueling arenas are the last to be completed. As soon as they are completed, we will send for Kaiba corps tech team."_

"_I'll alert the tech team and they will be standing by." said Seto_

"_Site 13 what about you?" _

"_We are a bit behind because of the Hurricane that hit several days ago and knocked out the power grid, we're just starting to get things back up and running."_

"_Was there any damage?"_

"_Only minor construction damage nothing severe."_

_"Keep me posted" _

"_Will do"_

"_Site 14"_

"_We are at 100 percent completion as of last night, just under 193,000 pounds under budget."_

"_Excellent"_

"_How is that possible?" asked Seto_

"_The use of natural resources such as solar, wind and Hydro energy to power all our construction equipment. The site is ready for the Kaiba Corp tech team."_

"_Affirmative" _

"_I'll dispatch a tech team to London immediately."_

"_We'll secure the site and depart as soon as they arrive."_

"_Excellent, good day gentlemen."_

The video feed disconnects and the blinds open as the meeting had adjourned.

"_You see Mr. Kaiba, I have everything under control. What I don't like is 'surprise inspections' with every construction site has there hazards, because you failed to check in with security you weren't given any safety equipment and could of gotten hurt."_

"_I understand." _

"_Good now that we see eye to eye. Let me personally escort you two out." _

She lead the way out of the office and led them to the front gate.

"_It was nice to meet you both, I'll keep you posted on sites 7 & 13."_

"_Good, I would also like to check up on this site as well." _

"_Do call ahead though."_

Seto smirks as he closes the window and the limo drives away.

"_Do call ahead" _*giggles* _"He's kinda cute in a royal-pain-in-the-can sort of way." _said Aiya

"_If he wasn't such a pompous jerk he would be. Come on, let's get back to work." _

[Back in the Limo]

"_Mokuba, Pull up everything you can on Deinera Anderson."_

"_You like her, don't you?"_

"_Mokuba, keep that imagination in check." _

"_You can lie to yourself if you want to but you can lie to me."_

"_Shut it, little brother."_

A/N: well that begins a new story, what ya think?


	2. Crack in the stone

Good morning, Ch 2. Is here lets get started

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh

Ch 2. Cracks in the stone

A heart monitor sounds a steady beat as the beds occupant is sound asleep with the suns rays peaking through the closed blinds. Several vases of flowers were placed in the room. In the recliner near the bed is a sleeping Mokuba with a hospital blanket draped over him. In the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and sporting a dark bruise was Seto. From his position didn't seem as intimidating as he was before, more like a normal person just as vulnerable as anyone else.

[24hours ago]

Seto was in his office reading the reports from the other sites when Mokuba came in with information on her.

"_Deinera Anchal, Anderson born September 20__th__ 1987 in New York, NY. Has one younger sister Aiya who's my age, has an older brother who wasn't qualified or responsible enough to run the family business. Graduated from ITT in early 2001, top of her class and has been running North Star for the past 4 years."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Well, her hobbies include: Dirt biking, Roller blading, Scuba Diving and spending time with Aiya. Does that sum everything up?"_

"_Cute Mokuba"_

"_Aw come on Seto, This is the first person you actually backed down from. Admit it you like her."_

"_That's Enough, Mokuba"_

[Phone Rings]

"_Kaiba"_

"_Mr. Kaiba, this is Deinera Anderson from North Star Contruction. How are you?"_

"_Fine, What's going on?" _

"_There was a break in last night at our site and some of the rides were damaged and vandalized we need you to come in immediately."_

"_On our way."_

An hour later Seto and Mokuba were at the site near the waters edge looking at a vandalized coaster car.

"_Who could of done this?" _asked Mokuba

"_From the security tapes it was a group of taggers. Fortunately I know one of them, the police had picked him up about 15 mins ago."_

"_How do you know him?" _asked Kaiba suspiciously

"_My older brother, Atticus is suppose to be mentoring him but I guess he's not getting through to him. I called my brother let him know what happened, he's not happy."_

"_What's gonna happen to him?" _he asked

"_Obviously juvi but also community service. What I'm trying to figure out is how did they get in here. After everyone leaves the yard is locked up tight and security patrols every sector in 30 min intervals to cause this much damage would take about an hour, two at most."_

"_What else was damaged." _asked Mokuba

"_Some of the construction equipment but nothing that can't be replaced" _

"_Well let's look at the security tapes again to find out how they got inside." _said Seto

Heading back towards the security office they passed one of the cranes when out of nowhere it comes to life and the hook starts swinging wildly and flies at Deinera.

"_Look Out!" _Seto rushes ahead and knocks her out of the line of the hook but hits him in the head and knocks him into the water.

"_Seto!" _Mokuba cries out as Seto goes under

"_We need Medivac now, dock number 4" _said Aiya over the radio

Deinera Rips off her jacket and dives in the water and straight down to where Seto was. Trying to lift him, she realizes that his water-logged overcoat was weighing him down. Taking it off she was able to get him to the surface. Pulling him on the dock, she started administering CPR. After a few tries Seto coughed up the water just as emergency crews arrive. They secured him and rushed him to the helicopter and took off.

"_Lockdown the Yard, no one in or out." _said Deinera

Mokuba, Aiya and Deinera made it the front gate and got in the limo and followed the chopper to the hospital.

[Hospital]

Doctors were rushing about getting him stabilized and running numerous test on him including CT scans, MRI's, and X-rays. About an hour or two later Seto was placed in a private room. Mokuba Deinera and Aiya were waiting for the doctor to tell them what's going on.

"_I hope he's ok, that hook hit him hard." _said Aiya

"_He saved my life, I need to go back to find out how the hell this happened. Aiya stay with Mokuba and let me know what his condition is."_

"_Be careful, there's a media circus out there." _said Mokuba

Deinera leaves to head back to the construction site while Mokuba and Aiya wait for the doctor. About an hour later Mokuba is led into the room while Aiya steps out to make a phone call to her sister.

[In the main office]

*phone rings*

"_Anderson"_

"_Dee, it's Aiya"_

"_How is he?"_

"_Concussion, he be unconscious for a while but it could have been a lot worse." _

"_Thank god those hard hats are reinforced"_

"_Mokuba said he's pretty hard-headed anyway."_

*Both chuckle*

"_Any luck with the security tapes?"_

"_Yeah turns out the one that let the taggers in is also responsible for the crane malfunction." _

"_Who?"_

"_The only visitor ID logged after hours, Atticus."_

"_You're joking" _

"_I wish, he was always bitter about the fact that dad practically had me save this company from going under after a week of him being in charge."_

"_Taught dad a lesson about sexism and the son isn't always the wise choice in running a business."_

"_I'll see you tonight, I need to file a report and get the media off my back."_

"_Alright, see you tonight."_

Deinera hangs up and gets back to work on getting her legal matters in order as she will have to face her brother in court for Corporate sabotage. She gets all her files together and sets them in the lock box and starts to head out. She pulls her cell phone out of her pocket.

"_Hello Greders florist." _

A/N: another chapter ended, will update soon.


	3. Broken

I'm back with ch 3 so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in any way.

Ch 3. Broken

A few days later Seto was released from the hospital and was placed on bed rest. He was sitting up in his bed reading a book when Mokuba came in with a tray of food. Seto puts his book aside as the tray was set in his lap.

"_Ok Seto, I'm off to the company to keep an eye on things. I'll be back later on tonight. All the contacts are with Hopkins, so if you need me…"_

"_I'll tell Hopkins. Mokuba you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."_

"_Seto, you nearly died the other day. If you weren't wearing the hard hat you would of."_

"_I guess Deinera was right to be so strict on safety and security. How is she?"_

"_Well she will be in court for the next few days, while her brother faces charges of corporate sabotage."_

"_Her brother?"_

"_Yeah, he was responsible for the taggers vandalism and the crane malfunction. According to Aiya, when their dad was about to retire he first left the company to Atticus. His first week in charge he made a ridiculously bad investment which nearly cost them everything, per Deinera's suggestion he came to us."_

"_And he saw her business savvy and gave the company to her. I guess this proves that not all older brothers are the smartest." _

"_In more ways than one." _

"_Don't you have a company to keep an eye on?"_

Mokuba chuckles as he dodges a pillow and heads out the door.

About an hour later Seto had finished breakfast and was back to sleep. Mokuba arrives at Kaiba corp. only to have a media circus waiting for him. *Sighs* _"Here goes nothing."_

Roland opens the door an Mokuba steps out into a swarm of questions ranging from the Kaiba Land sabotage to Seto's condition.

Mokuba walks up to the awaiting podium to answer a few questions.

"_My brother was released from the Hospital and is on bed rest until our physicians clear him for work. As far as the sabotage, we are working with the owner of North Star Constructions and she assures us that the damages will be repaired and Kaiba Land will be opened on time."_

"_What about the rumors that a member of the Anderson family was the saboteur?"_

"_Those rumors can only be confirmed or dispelled by the Anderson family themselves, that will be all."_

The swarm of questions started up again as Mokuba was led inside by Roland and was escorted up to the office.

"_You handled it quite well, your brother would be proud."_

"_Thanks Roland."_

A few hours later Mokuba was taking a break from looking over specks for a new duel system when Aiya called.

"_Hey Aiya,"_

"_So, how's running Kaiba Corp?" _

"_I see why Seto is so uptight, running this company takes a lot of energy. How are things on your end?"_

"_Atticus was found guilty of corporate sabotage and was sentenced to 50 years. Sis will be back after she takes a small break. Having a member of the family stab us in the back can really take it out of you. Thankfully for me she taught me everything she knows."_

"_Looks like the younger generations are taking over….for now." _

"_Yeah, so how is Seto?"_

[Beep]

"_Hold on Aiya, I got another call coming in….Hello? Hopkins? slow down and tell me what happened, I'm on my way…..Aiya, I gotta go."_

Mokuba hurries downstairs to the limo is taken back home.

[Kaiba Manor]

Seto was still in bed when he was brought out of his sleep by a whisper. Groggily he sits up as the whisper got a little louder until her was finally able to make it out.

"_Hey, over here"_

Seto looks around to find no one, he gets out of bed and walks around his room to find the source of the voice. In drawers, in closets, under his bed.

"_You won't find me under there."_

"_Alright, show yourself." _he gets up and turns around to see himself sitting behind a desk dress like Gozaburo Kaiba, his adopted father.

"_What?"_

"_Surprised to see me?"_

"_Why are you dressed like that?"_

"_I figure I would start to immolate my mentor, the man that I stole this company from."_

"_I did it so we would be free from his grip."_

"_You know it's high time you stop lying to yourself. You did it because it was the survival of the fittest. Mokuba was merely a cover, you used him as an excuse to forward your own selfish ambitions."_

"_That's a lie. Without him I wouldn't of made it this far. He's what kept me grounded, he saved my life."_

"_And this is the thanks he gets for that lifesaving, a life with a tyrannical brother who will eventually end up like Gozaburo."_

"_Enough" _Seto picks up the lamp and throws it at himself and it smashes against the wall.

Laugher echoes throughout the room as Hopkins knocks at the door after hearing the lamp break.

"_Mr. Kaiba, is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah Seto, is everything alright?"_

"_Shut up"_

He starts tearing his room apart trying to stop the other Seto from laughing at his futile attempts to silence him.

Fearing something was seriously wrong Hopkins calls Mokuba at the office.

Shortly after Mokuba arrives at the house and hurries to Seto's room to find it in shambles.

"_Seto?" _

He looks around the room and opens the curtains to find Seto sitting against the wall with a blank stare and cut up.

"_Seto!"_

Mokuba runs up to him and tries to rouse him but to no avail. He grabs a towel from his private bath and wets it and starts dabbing his cuts, which brings him out of it. Seto looks at Mokuba for a second and for a moment was at a loss for words.

"_Mokie?"_

Taken back by his childhood nickname he looks at him stunned.

"_Seto, What happened?"_

"_I'm sorry." _he says with tears rolling down his eyes

"_It's ok, the room needed to be redecorated anyway. It's gonna be ok bro."_

"_I'm turning into the man I hate most."_

"_Seto, look at me. Everything you've done it was so we could have a better life. By taken over Kaiba corp. all the lives that were ruined by Gozaburo were put back together. You helped Alistair find his brother, mike after so many years. You destroyed every trace of the old Kaiba corp. and made it a company that's makes people happy."_

"_But are you happy? The people I've stepped on are they happy? All I've done is use and abuse people, that's why the big five turned against me. Turned to Pegasus and tried to take over my company."_

"_Seto they were after this company, when you took it over from Gozaburo. They wanted this for their own but they wouldn't get way with it because you were there."  
"I never even considered that you might need the most important thing, for me to be there as a brother. It won't be long before I push you away from me and make you hate me."_

[Slap]

A red hand mark stained his left cheek as Mokuba trembles in anger and sadness.

"_Seto Alexander, Kaiba. You may have a superiority complex, an overwhelming ego and be an all around pain in the ass. But no matter what you say or do, I will never turn my back on you. We've been through hell. From Pegasus trapping our souls in the shadow realm, to having this company snatched from under us by Dartz. Opening our first Kaiba Land with that hacker causing all that trouble. You were always there for me. When my mind was tricked by Noah you pulled me back to myself. You said I once save your life that I gave you the inspiration to make not only your dream a reality but to provide a new life for both of us and make our dreams a reality."_

Mokuba caught Seto's face in his hands and made him look at him.

"_We are family, nothing will ever drive me away from you. Not Gozaburo, Not Pegasus, not even Noah or you."_

Seto hugged his brother and tears fell from both their eyes and they spent the rest of the day in that room. Hopkins came in later that night to find Seto resting against the wall with Mokuba resting against him. Taking the blanket off the bed he laid it on both of them and made a note to have the cleaning crew redo Seto's room in the morning.


	4. Change is Scary

I'm skipping the intro today cause nothing really comes to mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yugioh

Ch 4. Change is Scary

The next day Mokuba awoke to being in his own bed, considering what happened yesterday he quickly got up and ran to his brother's room to find the maids cleaning up but no Seto.

Worried he went in search for him only to find Hopkins downstairs.

"_He went shopping?"_

"_Yes, he said his wardrobe was dull and boring. That he needed to shake things up a bit."_

"_Did he take his cell with him?"_

"_I believe so but he said he would be back shortly"_

"_Well I gotta get going. I'm suppose to be meeting with Ms. Anderson about the repairs to the Kaiba Land attractions today."_

"_Very well sir, I alert you when he returns."_

"_Thanks Hopkins."_

Mokuba went out the door and left in the limo. Shortly after Seto arrived with a bunch of shopping bags from various clothes stores.

He was wearing black slacks and a blue button up shirt with the top buttons undone.

"_Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba had just left but I'm afraid he has forgotten his lunch."_

"_Relax, I'll take it to him."_

He hops back into his car and is about to head out.

"_By the way, the 4 blue bags go to Mokuba's room and the 5 green ones go to mine."_

With that Seto pulls off and heads to Kaiba Corp. Meanwhile the meeting with Deinera was underway.

"_How long do think it will be before the new panels come in for the solar generators?" _asked Mokuba

"_Thankfully it'll only take about 36 hours, they are being shipped from Osaka."_

"_That's great, how about the crane?"_

"_That's fully repaired and ready to use."_

[downstairs]

Seto pulls up and tosses the keys to Roland.

"_Keep an eye on that would ya." _he says as he walks by

"_Of course, Mr. Kaiba"_

*Clicks tougue* _"You're the best."_

Seto walks inside leaving a flabbergasted Roland in the front entrance. Walking towards the elevator he passes the receptionist and actually strikes up a conversation.

"_Morning Rosy"_

"_Mr. Kaiba, good morning. Um where you suppose to be at the meeting this morning?"_

"_Nah, just dropping off some lunch. How've you been?"_

"_I've been fine, my bobtail just had kittens about a week ago."_

"_how many?"_

"_3, two boys and a girl." _

"_That's great, I gotta go but as soon as you got pictures of them I wanna see."_

"_Ok, I'll email them."_

Seto heads to the elevator and heads upstairs.

"_Something seems different about Mr. Kaiba." _said Roland

"_He wants to see pictures of my kittens."_

"_He gave me a compliment." _

They both looked at each other, shrugged and went back to work.

Seto makes upstairs just as the meeting comes to an end. Deinera comes out and is surprised to see Seto coming off the elevator.

"_Mr. Kaiba, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine, just dropping off Mokuba's lunch."_

"_Well you be happy to know that things will be back on schedule, as soon as the solar panels come in."_

"_That's good but I would like to discuss this a little more, perhaps over dinner?"_

"_Like on a date?"_

"_Yeah, I guess you can call it that."_

"_I would love to, let's meet up at this address." _she gives Seto a card with an address of a Roller Skating rink.

"_You live at a roller rink?"_

"_only on my days off."_

"_Why can't I pick you up?"_

"_I don't need some strange man coming to my house, what would my sister think."_

"_Alright then, I'll see you tonight at 6"_

"_It's a date."_

Deinera made her way to the elevator and the door opened. She walks in and smiles as it closes and heads downstairs.

"_I knew you liked her."_

"_This is a highly professional business dinner Mokuba, we'll be discussing new security measures for the Kaiba Land construction sites."_

"_At a roller rink? Really?"_

"_Here's your lunch." _Seto walks away and heads back downstairs. Mokuba chuckles and heads back into the office shaking his head.

"_Hello Hopkins, better cancel dinner tonight.…oh no everything's fine, just going on a little outing tonight."_

I know it's short, I'll try to make it longer next time.


	5. On the town

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this. Busy work sched but haven't

forgotten how it goes so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Yugioh related

Heart of Stone

Ch. 5 On the Town

Mokuba had arrived home from Kaiba Corp and heads upstairs to see if Seto needed any help getting ready for tonight. He walked into his brothers room to discover that he was nearly dressed but clothes were everywhere.

"_Seto, your barely ready."_

"_Mokuba do you realize how many overcoats I have in this closet? I mean look at this Blue, Purple, White, Black, I must have hundreds of these things. I swear I can open up my own overcoat outlet shop."_

He pulls out all of his overcoats and threw them to the side.

"_I gotta be crazy for doing this."_

"_Seto you've done a lot of things that I though were crazy throughout your life but I think this could be good for you and besides seems like you two might be made for each other." _Seto goes on looking through his closets and drawers while Mokuba looks over at some of the clothes that Seto bought earlier. He pulls out a Navy blue short sleeve collar shirt, the shirt had a white dragon along the boarder of the right chest pocket. Mokuba looks around and finds a pair of his black skinny jeans and his boots, placing the items on the bed he sees a black jacket that was waist length _"Perfect" _

"_What?" _Seto turns around and sees the outfit Mokuba picked out.

"_While you were focusing too much on what you have, I picked out what to wear." _

"_Not bad lil bro, I can actually wear this._

"_It pays to not be so uptight"_

"_Whatever, now get out so I can get dressed."_

Mokuba heads for the door to let Seto get dressed

"_Mokuba"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Sometimes I think your smarter than me."_

"_Duh!" _

Seto throws one of his rolled up socks at Mokuba as he runs out the door. A half hour later Seto comes downstairs wearing what Mokuba picked out and his hair was a little different as well.

"_Whoa bro, looking sharp."_

"_Thanks"_

Seto walks up to Mokuba opening his wallet and handing him 30 bucks.

"_Here don't spend it all on junk food and don't wait up." _

"_Ok but if you end up in jail for some reason, I'm not bailing you out."_

Seto chuckles as he heads out the door, hops on his motorcycle and leaves the grounds.

Mokuba looks out the window, then to the sky praying that the night will go well.

Arriving at the roller rink Seto stops and takes a deep breath and lets it out. He walks inside to find it was busy but not crazy.

"_There you are, I was wondering if you were coming." _

Seto turns around and sees Deinera walk up, she was wearing a dark short green halter top, cropped leather black pants and a black knit leather jacket. To complete her look her hair was in soft waves and light makeup.

"_Wow" _

"_What you didn't think I would show up in something business like did you?"_

"_No you look incredible, sorry I kept you waiting."_

"_No big I was listening to the music, come _on."

Deinera lead him over to the table and sat down while the waitress came over with some sodas.

"_So, how's everything going with….."_

"_Ah, ah, ah, we are not gonna spend our first date talking business. We are gonna have fun tonight."_

"_That might be a challenge."_

"_Why do you day that?"_

"_Because according to Mokuba, I am fun deficient."_

"_Nobody is fun deficient. They just either didn't learn how or have forgotten what it is to have fun." _she looks over at the rink and an idea comes to her.

"_Come on" _she gets up and leads Seto over to the skate rental and gives the sizes to the attendant. A few minutes later Seto is out on the rink with her trying to keep balance.

"_I don't know how I let you talk me into doing this." _

"_Because it's fun, don't worry about everyone else just focus on you and what you're doing."_

Seto and Deinera start off slow making laps around the rink side by side then coming closer as the song changes to a dance song. The pair started to move to the music as Seto has gotten a lot more confident and comfortable they let go of each other and blend in with the other people on the rink. In a bold move Seto grabs Deinera's hand and pulls her in front of him and for a moment their eyes lock on each other, Sapphires meeting Emeralds as the coast together. From out of nowhere a clumsy skater comes by and knocks them over causing Seto to land on top of her.

"_Sorry!"_

"_Are you ok?" _Seto asks while looking down at her

"_I'm good" _[rasps]_ "Then again you are on top of me cutting off my air supply"_

Seto gets off of her and helps her up. The both head to the exit of the rink and sit down.

"_Well that worked up an appetite, ready to eat?" _

"_I'm starving." _said Seto

"_Well let's turn in our skates and head out of here."_

"_We're not eating here?"_

"_God no, I just come here for the skating not the food."_

They turned in there skates and headed out the door hopped on the motorcycles and headed off, Deinera leading the way. They went across town near a low income area and stopped at a diner.

"_We're eating here?"_

"_Yeah it may not look like much but it has some really great food."_

They walk inside and were greeted by a elderly woman who showed them to their seats and handed them menus.

Seto looks around the place with an uneasy look on his face which Deinera caught.

"_Don't really socialize with people under your Income class do you?"_

"_Actually I've never really socialized with anyone, regardless of income. Haven't really had a chance to do stuff like this."_

"_You know when my dad first started out and wasn't making a lot, he relied on people he grew up with as his client base. He never forgot where he came from or the people that helped him out, I guess that's what makes me so down to earth."_

"_That makes sense I've been so busy trying to forget my pass that it tends to comeback and hit me like a sledgehammer."_

"_It's probably because you were making the same mistakes but weren't learning from them. Sometimes it takes something drastic to really get you to evaluate your life's direction and see fit to change it."_

"_Like nearly drowning."_

"_Well that's one way but you also have to maintain apart of who you were don't change yourself completely, just tweek it a bit." _

"_So what's good here?"_

"_I've tried almost everything in here and all of it is good."_

"_What haven't you tired?"_

"_The Pizza Pot-pie"_

"_Pizza and pot-pie? Together?"_

"_I know it sounds weird."_

An elderly woman came up with a pen and pad asking them what they would like. Seto looked at Deinera and smiled.

"_We'll try the Pizza Pot-pie."_

"_What kind of toppings darling?"_

"_Pepperoni, Mushrooms and extra cheese."_

"_Alright dear it'll be ready in a few, would you two like anything to drink?"_

"_Appleberry fizzers, large" _said Deinera

"_Appleberry?" _

"_It's a mix of Apple Cranberry juice with Raspberry seltzer, it's really good."_

"_Well ok then."_

Soon the food arrived with the drinks and sure enough it looked like a pot pie with a side of warm pizza sauce but when it was cut into the cheese and toppings came oozing out.

They started eating and talking about everything that they could think of except business. After they were done they left to find somewhere else to go. They saw a bunch of bon-fires on the beach so they decided to check it out. On the beach they walked along and hear a whole bunch of music and saw people dancing they were welcomed in to the party and they sat down to listen to the music. Kaiba felt himself admiring they way she looked in the dancing flames, the way the light caught her eyes. A girl came up and grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the dance floor, Seto got up after her and they both started moving to the beat. The party was going until they saw the flashing lights of police heading up the beach.

"_I don't think it's a good time to get arrested." _said Deinera

"_Let's book" _said Seto

They headed up the stairs and started their motorcycles when the cops spotted them up the stairs.

"_Hey you two stop!"_

They both took off down the street and soon enough they were being chased by the cops. Seto and Deinera were scooting through different alleyways heading back uptown towards Kaiba Corp. a cop nudged Deinera's bike and caused her to spin-out and was thrown to the ground. Seto caught what happened and pulled a maneuver that got him around the cops and managed to grab her before she could be arrested.

"_Hang On!" _

He darted up an alleyway and headed into the back way of Kaiba Corp. labs where he managed to ditch the bike and hide inside until the heat died down.

Kaiba brought her over to one of the tables and sat her down.

"_Let's take a look at that."_

She took off her jacket to reveal a road rash on her right.

"That doesn't look to bad, let me get the first aid kit."

He grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning up her wound. Gently dabbing the peroxide on it the cuts that were open started fizzing to get the dirt out. She inhales sharply as they start stinging.

"_Oh come on, it can't be that bad."_

"_Yeah but it feels worse." _

Seto gently blows on the wound to calm the stinging. A chill went up Deinera's spine as the stinging subsided. Seto finished dressing the wound and she put her jacket back on.

"_Come on lets see if they are still looking for us."_

He led her to the security office and checked the cameras, sure enough the cops were no longer in the area but they saw that her bike was on the flat bed being taken to the in-pound.

"_Too bad about your bike." _

"_I got plenty more." _she pulls out a small device and presses a button. On the flat bed an electrical surge fries the bike making it useless to anyone.

"_The night's still young." _

"_I know a place we can go." _

Seto and Deinera head back to his motorcycle and left the lab. Cruising around they saw a floor fountain with different color lights changing the water. Street musicians were playing near the fountain Seto got off and extended his hand to her which she accepted and they took off into the fountain. Dancing to the music of the street performers they moved through the jets of multicolored water until they were completely soaked. Later on they saw the same cop patrolling around they decided to leave without them noticing and they headed to the Kaiba mansion. They slipped through the gate but not wanting to wake up Mokuba they snuck around the back and climbed up to his window.

"_You've done this before haven't you?" _asked Deinera

"_Once or twice."_

"_Thank goodness we're nearly dry or this would turn out badly."_

Once inside Seto when to grab a towel for Deinera out of his bathroom when he came out Deinera was asleep at his desk. Smiling he puts the towel down and picks her up carries her over to the bed and covers her up. He gets up and was about to leave but she grabs his hand.

"_Stay"_

Seto comes back and lays on top of the blanket and wraps his arm around her soon enough both were asleep. Little did they know Mokuba peeked in to see who was upstairs, a big smile graces his face as he does a silent victory dance then he himself heads to bed for tomorrow he's still got a company to run.

A/N: To be continued


End file.
